Finally
by shraven
Summary: Lestrade has always been there for Sherlock, but things get more complicated after the two spend Sherlock's heat together. Omega!Sherlock and Alpha!Lestrade. Omega!verse, meaning smut of the m/m variety, heat, knotting, and eventual mpreg. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! This is just a little plot-pixie that wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know if you like it and maybe I'll post more chapters. Reveiwers are my best friends!**

**Sherlock universe: I don't own it. *sobs***

I won't be taking any cases for a few days. –SH

Is there something wrong? Are you okay, Sherlock? –GL

Biological issues. Unavoidable. –SH

Oh... Right umm... Right. Of course. –GL

You're an alpha, aren't you? –SH

[delayed] Yes, I am. Where are you going with this? –GL

Come over –SH

Sherlock... Are you sure? I mean... You're not just asking because….? –GL

I'm sure. Please. –SH

I'll request a week's sick leave. –GL

Be quick. –SH

Oh... Now? Right. Sure. –GL

Now. –SH

Sherlock, just... It might take me a little bit. I'll be there as soon as I can. –GL

Okay. –SH

Where's John? –GL

Out with Sarah. Besides, he's a beta. I don't want him here. –SH

I'm aware of that... It just might be awkward if he comes home. –GL

He won't. He never comes home during my heat. He spends a few days with his girlfriend. He knows his scent agitates me. –SH

Right. Okay. I'm on my way over now. Are you on birth control? –GL

Yes. Of course. Don't be an idiot. I've been on birth control since I was 13. –SH

Some Omega's aren't. I'm just making sure Sherlock. –GL

Okay, I'm just pulling up now. –GL

I'm upstairs in my room. The door is locked, ask Mrs. Hudson for a key. –SH

Greg took a deep breath and knocked on Mrs. Hudson's door. Once she was satisfied that Sherlock did indeed want him upstairs she handed over the key. Greg made sure to lock the door behind him before walking up Sherlock's room. As soon as he entered the flat, the scent hit him like a brick wall. The air was thick with the smell of hot, desperate lust and his need immediately began to strain against his trousers. His breath was knocked out of him as he entered Sherlock's bedroom, the scent increasing tenfold and his lust multiplied by the erotic sight before him.

Sherlock was sitting up in bed, his wild mane of curls matted to his head with sweat and his usually milky white skin flushed with lust. His pupils were blown wide, obscuring almost all hints of the icy irises beneath. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat up fully, revealing that he wasn't wearing any clothes. His slender body heaved as he gasped for air, drawing in long, deep lungfuls of the Alpha's scent. "Greg, I want to be perfectly clear about something. Do not try to control yourself. At all. Do I make myself clear?" The detective struggled to convey the same control and confidence he exuded at crime scenes, but the quaver of his voice and the shallowness of his breathing gave away the ruse.

Greg looked over the pale naked skin of the Omega in front of him, his mouth watering with anticipation. "I'll control myself enough not to hurt you." He whispered as he started frantically disrobing. He launched himself onto the bed, straddling the omega and pressing up against Sherlock's body, breathing in his scent. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Greg's shoulders and his long legs around his waist. Greg had fantasized for years about having those slender limbs tangled around him, and now that it was happening he found himself fighting to control his instinct to just take Sherlock in the purest and most rough way. Sherlock released a small moan as he reveled in the Alpha's scent. "I'm no virgin Greg. I'm not delicate..." He whispered, cringing when he heard an unbidden whine escape his own throat at the feeling of Lestrade's erection pressing against his stomach. Sherlock hated being reduced to this, a desperate animal, but he knew better than to fight it at this stage. "Dammit... Now. Please..."

Greg growled deeply into Sherlock's ear, shifting so that Sherlock was on his back as Greg loomed over him before pressing into that tight, velvet heat with a groan. He set a gentle pace, just enough to drive them both mad, but still nowhere near enough. Sherlock moaned loudly at the penetration, rutting his hips upward in time with Greg's thrusts. "Oh God yeeesss... " He whimpered, clutching Greg tightly against his body. His cock throbbed as it was pressed between the two bodies and he rubbed himself against the other man, desperately searching for more of that wonderful friction. Greg moaned into Sherlock's neck as he snapped his hips against him, the room filling with the thick, heady scent of sex and the symphony of skin slapping skin. Greg lost all control of his inner Alpha, changing to a brutal rhythm that abused Sherlock's prostate with every thrust.

Sherlock cried out in pleasure as Greg picked up the pace. The Alpha's name became a chant, a constant prayer pouring forth from his lips. His fingertip dragged down Greg's back, leaving deep red marks of possession. One of Sherlock's hands moved to the back of Greg's neck, pressing him into the Omega's throat, subconsciously encouraging a bond bite. Greg moaned into Sherlock's neck, quickly twisting his head away. "Sherlock..." He moaned. "Are you s-sure... Could just be... H-hormones." He groaned, trying to resist the primal instinct. But god how he would love to see his bond mark on that marble white flesh, claiming Sherlock as his own. He snapped their hips together faster, moaning as he felt his knot begin to expand inside the tight warmth. "Don't care..." Sherlock panted. "Do it... Knot me... Claim me... Make me yours..." He felt himself nearing his climax and his mind went fuzzy. Suddenly there wasn't a world outside anymore; no cases, no Moriarty, no drugs, no John. Only Greg.

The Alpha groaned, unable to resist the primal urge to bond any longer. At the exact moment that his knot began to inflate inside Sherlock's body he sunk his teeth deep into the younger man's throat. The double sensation of Sherlock's walls stretching around his knot and his blood spilling over his lips fueled his already overpowering orgasm as he pumped his seed deep inside the omega.

Sherlock screamed in ecstasy as he felt himself becoming so deliciously filled. The pain in his neck somehow translated to even more pleasure and he shot his release all over both their stomachs before collapsing, exhausted, beneath Greg. He felt so blissfully _full._ Full of his Alpha and his Alpha's seed and bursting at the seams with love. He looked up at him, those stormy eyes, for once, calm and trusting. Greg smiled softly down at Sherlock, rolling them both over into their sides and pulling Sherlock into his arms, stroking his back softly. "I have you Sherlock." He whispered softly. "You're mine... My Omega…" He nuzzled at Sherlock's neck and hummed. Sherlock smiled. "Yours..." He purred as he snuggled closer into the Alpha's arms, _his_ Alpha's arms. Greg smiled softly, pulling Sherlock closer. "Go to sleep." He whispered. "I'll pull out when I can. You'll never have to spend another heat alone, I promise. I'll be with you for every single one. No one else will touch you... My beautiful Omega." Sherlock smiled and brushed his lips against Greg's in a gentle kiss. Their first kiss, Sherlock thought to himself. "Only yours... You're so good to me Greg..." His voice trailed off as drowsiness overcame him and he fell into a deep sleep. Greg kissed his new mate softly, holding Sherlock close to him and stroking his hair. He smiled to himself as Sherlock drifted off; it had obviously been a long time since the Omega had slept properly. Pulling the blankets over them he snuggled into his mates embrace and fell asleep with Sherlock in his arms.

When Sherlock woke up the next morning, it wasn't alone as usual. There were warm, strong arms wrapped around his waist and hot puffs of breath on his neck. When he shifted in bed, or tried to, he realized that Greg was still knotted inside him. Ah, Greg. Now he remembered. He winced slightly as the knot shifted inside him before leaning against his mate and waiting for him to wake up, smiling in lazy happiness. It was only a few minutes later when Greg woke, having felt Sherlock shift beside him. He smiled lightly at Sherlock, brushing ink black curls out of his face. "Morning," He said softly. He kept Sherlock close for both their comfort as he realized that they were still knotted. Sherlock stretched his long pale limbs. "Morning. Why are you still knotted? It's rather unusual." Sherlock's mind started sifting through possibilities as to why the knot had lasted so long. It could be because Greg hadn't had an Omega since the split with his wife. Or maybe because Sherlock had never been with anyone during his heat before. His mind had taken leave of him the night before, but now it began to whir back to life, functioning at full capacity in no time. Greg chuckled to himself. Now that the fog of heat had lifted he could practically see the gears in Sherlock's min beginning to spin once more. "It's because we're bonded. The stronger the bond, the longer the knot will stay." He mumbled, still half asleep. "Should go down soon, then we can clean you up and get you something to eat before your next round." He hummed, nuzzling into Sherlock's neck, wallowing in the scent of a newly bonded Omega.

"That sounds lovely..." Sherlock tangled his fingers in Greg's short grey hair, smiling. "This is lovely, actually. I thought it would be dreadful to be bonded. To belong to someone. To be controlled. But this is nice. And I know you won't hold me back, try to control me or change me. I trust you…" Greg let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Sherlock wanted to be bonded to him; even now that the fever of heat had subsided, he still wanted it. "I love you, Sherlock Holmes." Greg whispered, kissing at his temple. "And I would never try to change you." Sherlock stiffened at the confession and Lestrade briefly wondered if he had taken things too fast. But that fear disappeared when the detective relaxed back into his arms. "I love you too, Gregory." He whispered. Greg hummed softly, pulling Sherlock closer as he felt his knot deflating. "I was worried you wouldn't want this in the morning. I mean, once we both came to our senses…." Sherlock shook his head against Greg's shoulder. "I've been thinking about this for a long time now, weighing the benefits and risks. I've wanted you for a long time, but I had to make sure I wanted... this. To belong to you. But now I know I do..." Sherlock snuggled against him happily.

Greg smiled as he pulled out of Sherlock, licking at Sherlock's bond mark and kissing it softly. "I'm glad." He whispered. "I'm glad it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. I'm glad to have you. I love you... I've wanted you for so long... Never thought you'd want me though." Sherlock pulled away, looking genuinely confused. "Why on earth wouldn't I want you? If anything, you wouldn't want someone like me..." He trailed off, blushing gently. Greg stroked Sherlock's cheek, shaking his head. "I'm old, boring..."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You may be older than me, but you've never been boring. Besides, I'm a recovering drug addict and a sociopath." Greg stiffened at the reminder of his new lover's past. His mind involuntarily brought up images of the skinny, strung out teenager he had found on the streets of London. His inner alpha growled at the thought, pushing it away. "You're different now Sherlock. You're an amazing, brilliant man and I love you." "I love you too..." Sherlock whispered to him. Then he paused looking confused. A bemused smile danced over his face. "This hasn't happened in a while, but I think I might actually be hungry. That's your job I believe." He smiled at Greg lovingly.

Lestrade smiled, thrilled that Sherlock was allowing him to take on the role of provider. He stroked his mate's unruly curls with one hand as he went to get out of bed. "What sounds good? I have to admit, I've never actually seen you eat much of anything before, so I'm not sure what you like." Sherlock smirked and shrugged. "Not sure. Tea or something. Toast maybe. Anything you can make quickly, I need you in bed with me." Greg smiled as he saw Sherlock's eyes go vacant and his hands steeple under his chin. Probably making room in his mind palace for information regarding their new relationship.

He stumbled into the kitchen completely naked, as Sherlock had growled in an honestly terrifying way when he had tried to put on clothes. He put on a kettle for tea and made six slices of toast before opening the cupboard to look for jam. And he had no problem at all finding it. 'Why the hell does John keep so much jam in the flat?' He thought to himself before selecting blackberry and spreading it on the toast. When the tea was done he gathered it up along with the toast and returned to the bedroom. What he found made him stop dead in his tracks. Sherlock was sitting cross-legged on the bed, having an animated conversation. With a skull. He blinked a couple times to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. Yup, definitely a skull. Sherlock looked up at him and smirked, placing the skull back on the dresser. "Talking to it helps me think." He said by way of explanation as he beckoned for Lestrade to sit. 'What have I gotten myself into?' the Alpha thought to himself with a smile.

With his mate safely on the bed next to him, Sherlock took a sip of tea and snuggled into Greg's arms. Greg smiled and kissed the top of Sherlock's head, handing him a piece of toast. Sherlock nibbled around the edges for a bit when suddenly he felt something change. He skin was all of a sudden much too tight and the fabric of the blankets too coarse. The body next to him was scalding hot and he felt a new wave of lubrication slicking between his legs. Greg scented the change in his mate immediately. He put the food on the table before crashing his lips against Sherlock's. Sherlock whined in need and this time Greg positioned him on his hands and knees, hardly preparing him before thrusting deep inside his mate's entrance. Sherlock was soon rutting desperately beneath him, pushing backwards and greedily taking in every inch of Greg's impressive Alpha cock. When both men reached their climax the screams echoed throughout the flat. Still panting, Greg whispered "I want that skull out of the bedroom. It's creeping me out." Sherlock simply chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this! I didn't think anyone would… *one tear rolls dramatically down face* Extra special digital cookie to Fifi1789 who wrote me a review and made me extremely happy. Sorry that this new chapter is so short, but I thought John's reaction to the whole situation needed a chapter all to itself. Reviews validate my existence! Don't be shy to leave suggestions for future chapters :3**

**Anyway, here it is! As usual, I own nothing. **

John returned to 221b three days later, confident that he had avoided all the turmoil that always accompanied Sherlock's heat. He deposited his overnight bag by the door, deciding to deal with it later, and strode to the kitchen for a bite to eat. "Sherlock! I'm home!" He shouted, not sure where his flatmate was. But when he turned the corner to the kitchen, he found Sherlock sitting at the table, calmly sipping a cup of tea. "I'm right here John, no need to yell." John stared in shock. This Sherlock was a far cry from the usual post-heat version of the man. John usually came home to find Sherlock pale, badly needing a shower, and literally shaking with sexual frustration. But this time, Sherlock seemed to not only be completely calm, but, God forbid, _in a good mood_. There was an easy smile on the younger man's lips and a relaxed tone to his posture. "What-" John began, but was cut off by yet another surprise. Lestrade walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, his shirt hung over his shoulder. "Oh, hello John. Nice to see that you're home." He said awkwardly as he poured himself a cup of tea, never once taking his eyes of Sherlock. John picked his jaw up off the floor as his eyes darted back and forth between the two men. "You two…Oh…_Oh_." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "How articulate of you John." "He's probably just a tad shocked," Lestrade added. "A tad- You two mated? You-" He pointed to Greg "Mated with Sherlock?!" When both men nodded silently, John sighed and sat down. "All right then. Congratulations, I suppose. It's just unexpected is all, I really am happy for you two." Greg smiled, "Thank you John." Glancing at the clock his eyebrows rose. "Dammit, I'm late. Sorry, have to run." Sherlock tilted his head up expectantly and Greg kissed him lovingly before pulling on his shirt and rushing out the door. "Love you." He shouted on his way out. "Love you too" Sherlock responded, skimming over the newspaper. John just shook his head. This had to have been one of the strangest mornings of his life.


End file.
